Creating A New Way of Life
by Twilightchick08
Summary: What would happen if there was a half vampire that could have children with full vampires? What would that mean to Esme and Rosalie? Will Esme or Rosalie take Alexis up on the chance to have a baby with their husband through the surrogate mother?
1. Chapter 1

Alexis Andrews was walking around looking at the trees and wondering how they could be so green. She heard a noise but assumed it was another animal in the forest. Alexis thought back to the life that she had left behind and the people that she had abandoned. Would they ever be able to forgive her? All she wanted was to give them the life that they deserved. At that moment, that was a life without her. Alex, as her friends called her, missed being around those people but knew that their life would be better without her. She continued on deeper and deeper into the forest, simply enjoying the time to be by herself and reflect on her life.

"Should I have really left them all behind," Alexis wondered to herself aloud.

The noise seemed to be getting closer to her and Alexis began to wonder if she was safe in the area. Alexis started to run toward the clearing where she felt that she would have a better chance of seeing what was making the noise.

After a while Alexis realized that she was being crazy because she was scared of something she couldn't see and wasn't sure if it was even real. Alexis walked on toward the small town of Forks, Washington. She walked into the smaller diner that she can upon and sat down at the counter. When the waitress walked up to her Alex ordered a coke. She looked around at the people sitting in the diner and then turned to look at the menu. She wasn't hungry since she had just finished hunting. She drank the soda and tried to think if she knew anyone who lived in this area. Alexis didn't really want to sleep in the woods again tonight but didn't think that she had much choice seeing how she didn't have anywhere to stay. After Alexis paid the bill, she decided to walk around the small town and see what all she would find. After a few hours, Alexis decided to head back toward the woods. She found a nice place that she thought she could settle and she set up the tent that she had brought along. Once in the tent she laid out the sleeping bag and laid down for a moment.

Alexis thought back to the camping trips that she and her friends had taken when they were younger and wondered how they were all doing now she was gone. She hoped that they would realize that she was doing what she felt was the best for them and for herself. Alexis worried that they would try to come and find her. After a few minutes she fell into an uneasy sleep. Alexis dreamed about her friends and family. She was reliving the day that she found out that she was pregnant with her daughter and how excited she and her boyfriend were to find out that they were having a baby. People told them that the baby was going to kill her but for some odd reason; she was able to have perfectly normal delivery minus the fact that she was having a vampire baby. After the birth of their daughter, Samantha, her now ex-boyfriend Nicolas, started to act weird to her; she didn't understand why but thought it was just the stress of having a new baby. One day he left to go hunting and never returned. Alexis later found out that he had offended some other vampires and they decided that they would tear him apart and burned the pieces. He was fearful that they would find Alexis and Sam and kill them too. Alexis had a hard time caring for her daughter after that, since she looked like her father and was a reminder everyday of what she had lost.

Alexis woke up startled thinking about her daughter who she left in the care of a friend. Alexis knew that she shouldn't have left her daughter but didn't feel that she could properly care for her daughter. She needed to get away and clear her head. Once she was in a better mind set, she could give her daughter the attention that she needed and deserved.

**A few days later**

Alexisis went out hunting again since she was getting thirsty. She heard some noise behind her and decided to ignore them and continue hunting. All of a sudden, there were four people standing there looking at her. Alexis stood up and looked back at them. She waited until the one spoke.

"What is your name," He asked.

"Alexis, but my friends call me Alex" she answered very calmly. "And yours is," Alexis asked?

"I am Jasper, and this is my wife, Alice," he said gesturing to woman next to him, "and that is my brother, Edward and my sister-in-law, Bella," he answered pointing to the other two people with him.

"You aren't from around here, are you," asked the one that he had introduced as Alice.

"No, I just came up here from Salem, Oregon," Alexis answered trying to read their faces as to if they were nice or not.

"That seems like a nice place," Edward responded.

After a few minutes of questions and answers, Alice invited Alexis to their house. Alexis stood in awe of the size of the house. As they all walked in, Alice introduced Alexis to Carlisle and Esme along with Emmett, Rosalie, and Renesmee. Alexis tried to play the part of a guest while meeting all of these news people. She looked at Renesme and thought of her baby girl back in Salem. After all of the introductions, they all headed into the living room and sat down. Alexis answered some of the same question, like how long had she been in the area, where was she from. The one question that caught her off guard was whether or not she was a vampire.

"I am half vampire," Alexis answered, "My father is a vampire and my mother was a human when she had me, she is now a vampire."

Carlisle told her that Renesme was also a half and half. Alexis looked at the vampire sitting around her and wondered what they would think if they knew that she had a daughter that was three-fourth vampire.

Alexis knew that her daughter was a one of a kind child but wasn't sure that other people like the Volturi would think, if they found out that Sam existed. Alexis decided that for her daughter's safety, only people she really trusted would find out about her. That would have to be the way it was.

**(To be continued)**


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis enjoyed getting to spend time with other vampires and really didn't want to leave but knew that she had too. Carlisle invited her to come back the following evening for another chat. Alexis thanked them and headed back to her tent. Thinking about what Sam would be like when she grew made her homesick but there was too much of a risk that if she returned, she and her daughter would be killed by the same group of vampires that had taken her boyfriend from her. The following evening, Alexis went back to the Cullen house and felt that she was safe for the first time in a long time. Alice looked like she was scared of something and Esme asked her what did she see.

"I can't understand this but I keep seeing Alexis running away from this area in fear of something but I can't seem to make out what it is," Alice answered.

Alexis just sat there afraid to say anything.

Edward turned to her and asked," Who is Nick and Sam, you keep thinking about them."

Alexis thought for a second and then answered him, "Nick was my boyfriend but he made some vampires made mad. Sam is my little sister." She knew that it was wrong to lie but didn't know if it is safe to tell them the truth. All of a sudden Alice piped up, "They are who you are running from."

"Yes, after they killed Nick I got scared that they would come after me too," Alexis answered.

They all looked at her and realized that she was on the run for her life. Carlisle looked at Esme and they decided together that Alexis would stay at their house. They couldn't allow her to be hurt on their watch.

"Alexis, where are you currently staying," Carlisle asked.

"In a tent in the woods," Alexis answered sheepishly.

"How about you go get your tent and stay here for a while," Esme asked looking at her with a motherly look.

Alexis hated to but them in a difficult position by taking her in but didn't know how to the tell them no. So Alexis agreed to move into the house, so they would feel like she would be safe. She and Alice decided that they would head out to the campsite.

After a few minutes, Alice and Alexis went to get her stuff from her campsite. As they were walking they started to talk about what life was like for her after her boyfriend had died.

"Why did they kill him, he couldn't have done anything that bad," Alice said.

"Nick refused to allow the group to eat a friend of ours, they felt that he was being cruel to them by letting the see her but not allowing them to eat her," Alexis said, "After they killed him, they went after our friend and killed her, so I lost two of the people that I care for the most."

"Is it hard to go on without them both," Alice asked, thinking about what it would be like to lose Jasper or any of the other members of her family.

Alexis was trying to answer the question but was afraid that if she tried to speak, she would start crying harder. Alice turned and saw that Alexis was crying she grabbed on to her and hugged her. After a few minutes, Alexis answered, "It was very difficult in the beginning but as time goes on it seems to get a little easier."

They gathered everything up and started to head back to the house. As they walked they were becoming closer friends. Alice could see herself in Alexis and knew that they were going to be the best of friends. As they walked into the house, Jasper took all of the stuff from the girls and placed it where he was told by Esme. Alice and Alexis were looking for the others. "Hey mom, where is everyone else," Alice asked.

"They went some where and will be back soon," Esme answered with a grin on her face.

Alice, Alexis, and Jasper headed up stairs to listen to the radio. After a while, Carlisle called them to come down stairs.

"Alexis, since you are going to live with us; you need a car that fits in with the rest of us," Carlisle said as he handed her a set of key. He covered her eyes and took her outside to see her new car. It was a 2005 Ferrari F430 Coupe F1. Alexis stood there for a moment staring at the red car in the driveway. Then she turned around and gave Carlisle a huge hug and told him that she loved it. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee all stood there as their family gained a new member.

**(To be continued)**


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis wondered what her life was going to be like now that she had a new family. She knew that sooner or later, it would come out that Samantha was her daughter and not her sister. She knew that she would have to be careful about thinking about Sam around Edward since he was able to read minds. Alexis settled into the room that they had given her and were enjoying the fact that she was once again a part of a family. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she missed being a part of something.

**One month later**

Carlisle called a family meeting in the living room. He had a very important announcement to make.

"Tanya and her crew are coming down for a visit in a few days," he said and he realized by the look of Alexis face that they had yet to tell her who Tanya was. "Alexis, Tanya is a very close of ours and she is bringing Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and Garrett with her. They are vegetarians like us," Carlisle told her.

Alexis was excited to get to meet more vampires who were not a threat to her or her secret. Alexis felt like she needed to tell someone but who could she tell? She looked over at Esme who was sitting quietly next to her husband. After the family meeting, Alexis walked up to Esme and asked her if they could go for a walk because she needed to talk to her privately. She said that was fine and they headed out. They were several yards from the house when Alexis looked at her.

"You know how I told you that Samantha was my sister," Alexis said.

"Yea, I remember that," Esme answered.

"Well, she isn't my sister, she is my daughter," Alexis said.

"Wow, you have a daughter," Esme said.

"Yea, I left her with a friend, thinking that it would protect her. Do you think that the others would care if I had her come up and live with me," Alexis asked.

"I think that it would be best if you told the others the truth. I believe that they will understand why you told us that she was your sister and not your daughter," Esme answered.

They continued on their walk talking about what Samantha was like and what she thought would happen when she told the others the truth.

As they were heading back, Esme stop and told her that it would be best to wait until after Tanya and the others left before talking to the others about her daughter. Esme and Alexis walked back into the house and noticed that everyone was watching TV.

"Anything good on," Esme asked as she looked at all of them staring at the screen.

"Not really but it is better then staring at each other," Edward answered.

"Why don't you want to look at each other," Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"Because we will start to laugh at each other," Emmett said, "and you taught us it is not nice to laugh at each other."

It was all that Esme could do not to smack Emmett on the back of his head. Just like a mother would do to her own son, since that was how she felt about all of her children.

"Where is you go," Alice asked as she looked away from the TV.

"On a little walk," Esme and Alexis answered together, and then they started laughing at themselves. The girls knew that no one was going to believe that they were thinking the same thing. Before they knew it Tanya and the others showed up that were all having so much fun. Alexis was learning as much as she could from Tanya and her family. The time really seemed to fly while Tanya and her family were there. Every night Esme would go up to Alexis' room and tell her good night. Esme felt for the first time like she had a really child that she had to care for. Having Alexis was different then her other six children because they, like her, didn't have to sleep.

Tanya spend the first few days of her visit trying to figure Alexis out but after a while realized that she wasn't a threat. Before that knew it, it was time for Tanya and her family to head back home. Carlisle promised that they would all make a trip up to their house soon. Alexis was getting nervous about what she was going to tell the family. She knew that it would be better just to say it but that didn't make it seem any easier.

Esme walked up behind her and told her that everyone was going to head out to going hunting and it would be best to wait until after they all returned home. Emmett was hoping that they could find some larger game than they had the last time that they all went hunting. As they all headed out, the mood seem to be upbeat and Alexis hoped that it would stay that way after she made her announcement


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis was enjoying herself hunting with Alice as they went off on their own. They knew that they had to be home in two hours since they were having Charlie over to visit his granddaughter and his daughter.

The two girls decided that they would race back to the house, as that were finished hunting. They were the first ones to make it back and that was ok with them. They sat down on the couch and starting talking.

"I love Rose to death but you just seem to be more of a sister to me than she is," Alice said.

"I am glad that I can be there for you," Alexis said as she looked out the huge window.

"What are you thinking about," Alice asked

"Just something that I have to do it in a little while," Alexis said. Then Alexis asked about Alice's life before she came to live with the Cullens.

The two girls were laughing at a story when the others came in. They all wanted to make sure that they were not thirsty when Charlie came over. They had about an hour before Charlie got there. Alexis decided that there was no time like the present to tell the family the truth about Sam.

Esme looked as Alexis as if to tell her that she understood what Alexis was going through and that she was doing the right thing.

Alexis looked at Esme as she took a deep breath. "You know how I told you that Samantha was my sister," she said.

"Yea," they all answered looking at her with a questioning look.

"Well, she isn't my sister, she is my daughter," Alexis said as she looked down.

"She is your daughter," Carlisle said, as he moved to get a better look at her.

"Yea, Nick and I had Sam almost a year ago. I left her because I felt like it was safer for her and me, if we were not together for the people who killed Nick, to find and kill us," Alexis responded.

"Nick was a full blood Vampire right," Carlisle asked.

"Yes, he was full vampire and I am a half and half," Alexis said realizing that no one was mad at her.

"That means that you did something that is said to be impossible," Rosalie piped in.

"Yea, my daughter is truly one of a kind," Alexis replied.

Alice looked her excited to finally understand what she had been seeing about Alexis. Esme hugged Alexis letting her know that she truly had done the right thing.

"Are you going to bring your daughter up here," Rosalie asked, looking at Renesmee.

"I would love to but I don't want to inconvenience you all," Alexis responded.

"No, we would love to meet your daughter and have her live with us too," Esme said with a look of approval from Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper offered to go with her to pick up her daughter and bring her back. The three of them planned to head out the next morning. They all spent the rest of the time till Charlie got there talking about what Samantha was like.

Charlie rang the doorbell when he arrived at the door. Alice opened the door and greeted him. She led him into the living room where everyone was sitting. Esme reminded Alexis that she didn't have to act human, since Charlie knew the truth about them. Alexis watched as Charlie got down on the floor and played with his granddaughter. Alexis couldn't help but laugh as Renesmee beat him at a game of checkers. It wasn't a surprise that she beat him since that was her favorite game and she had beat almost everyone in the house. The only two people she hadn't beat yet were Alice, who used her ability to win, and Alexis, who she hadn't played yet. Alice and the others helped her stay relaxed around him since they were so relaxed. Charlie stayed around for about two hours and then had to leave. Alexis was getting excited that she would soon be able to hold her daughter. Carlisle was amazed by the fact that she was able to have a three-fourths child and survive the delivery.

Alice and Jasper were also starting to get excited about the trip since it meant that they would get to meet Alexis' parents and see what type of people they were. The following morning, the three of them headed out to get Samantha from the family that she was staying with. They made the trip in a under three hours. It was hard to believe that they had made an almost three hundred mile trip in three hours. It took all of the will power that Alexis had not to run up and pound on the door. Alexis walked up to the door calmly and knocked on the door. To the shock of Gregg and Fran, she walked into the house. Samantha ran up to her mother and gave her a huge hug. Alexis told Sam that she was going to move up to Fork Washington with her. Gregg and Fran were happy to see the two of them back together but nervous about if they would be safe. Alice and Jasper introduced themselves and told them that Samantha and Alexis will be living with them and the rest of their family. Alexis and Sam walked to the car after an hour of getting reacquainted with each other. They were heading back up to Forks and Sam found out that she would have another girl that she would be able to play with and that there were six other people who were waiting to meet her. Alexis felt for the first time that she and Sam would be safe and would have a stable home to live in.


	5. Chapter 5

As they got into the car, Alexis knew that her life was never going to be the same. She understood that Sam would grow up with the others and would never have to worry about people coming to get her. They made it back to Forks in three hours and were back at the house before they knew it. As they pulled up Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the living room to meet Sam.

"Hi, Sam, I am Carlisle and this is Esme, welcome to our house," he said as she looked at them.

Just then the others walked in and they introduced themselves to her. She was excited to see that she wasn't the only "child" in the house. As she and Renesmee got to know each other, Alexis and Bella talked about raise the two girls as cousin or even sisters, since that was how the Cullen's did things. Alexis looked at everyone else and wondered of she would ever find a man of her own. Alice walked up and quietly told her that she saw her finding a man soon. Everything seemed to fall into its place and there didn't seem to be any problems with Sam joining the family, much as it had when Alexis joined the family. Carlisle and Esme treated Sam as they did Renesmee, just as if Sam was their granddaughter. Rosalie was happy that she had another niece that she could love and help raise. She still wished that she could have her own child but knew that would mean talking Emmett into having a child with her. She and Alice looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing. Carlisle and Esme walked into the living room to see if anyone needed anything while they were in town. Everyone said that they were fine and so the Carlisle and Esme headed into town and did the shopping that was needed. Alice and Rosalie were talking to Alexis and finding out as much as they could about Sam birth and the life that she had lived thus far.

"I can't explain how come I was able to do something that was said to be impossible and why it is that Sam is the way she is," Alexis said as she sat there. Sam was sitting on the floor playing with the toys that Carlisle had given her.

"If someone asked you to have a child for them, would you," Rosalie asked.

"It truly depends on who the person is," Alexis said as she got up to take off Sam sweater since it was warm.

She heard Alice laugh as she understood the hidden message inside that answer. Alexis knew that Alice understood what the answer meant and hoped that Rose would also understand that she would agree to have a child for her and Emmett.

"The only other part would be that I would have to make sure that person's significant other was on board with having a child," Alexis said turning around, "I would hate to bring a child into a house that is not loving and caring."

She, Alice, and Rose were talking about Alexis' past and the people that Sam had been living with. Esme walked up and joined in on the conversation. Esme was looking at Sam and thinking about her own child that she had lost. Unbeknown to Esme, Sam had been thinking about the story that she had heard of the lost child. She wished so much that she could give Esme and Carlisle a child that they could love and care for like they had with all of the teens that they, so lovingly took in. Sam looked around the room and saw what a group of misfits Esme and Carlisle had taken in. They were all drop dead gorgeous and very loving toward each other.

Sam walked up to her mom and wanted to be held. She was snuggling with her and started to fall asleep. Esme looked on her newest daughter and granddaughter as Sam drifted off into sleep. All Esme and Alexis could think was how much Sam looked like a little cherub. Rose looked over and wanted even more the chance to have a child that would want to be cuddled and help. Emmett noticed at the way that Rose looked at Sam. He knew that there was truly only one way to make her happy and that is to give her the child that she so desperately wanted. After a few minutes of quiet, Alice announced that she wanted to play baseball. Carlisle told them that once the thunderstorm started, the game would start. Sam started to stir and Rose offered to take her up to her bed. Alexis handed her daughter over to Rose and asked Carlisle about game and how they were going to play and not get the attention of the town people.

"The thunderstorm hides the sounds that the games creates," Carlisle said as he looked out the window, "once the storm ends then so does the game."

Alexis was excited to get to play baseball, since she was always afraid that she would hurt the other players if she ran into them. She knew that the Cullen's could take the hit and just keep playing.

"What are we going to do with the girls while we are playing," Alexis asked thinking about Sam and Renesmee


	6. Chapter 6

Esme looked at Alexis and told her that the children would be safe playing on the sideline. Plus she would keep an eye on them. All of the vampires got up and headed up stairs to get ready for the game. Alexis has never ready played baseball because she was afraid that she would hurt anyone that she ran into. She walked up to Rosalie's room and heard her and Emmett talking about having a baby. They seemed like they would be good parents but would they really want to have a child. She thought about how she felt right after she found out that she was going to have her daughter, the excitement and nervousness of wondering if she would make a good parent. Alice walked behind her and startled her a little. She handed her a uniform with the Cullen name on the back. She knew then that she and Sam had a true family that would never turn their backs on them. She put on the shirt and baseball pants and headed down stairs. After about 45 minutes, they were all ready to go and got Sam and Renesmee. They raced to the field. They waited until the storm was in full force and started playing the game. They were all having fun with the girls beating the boys and Esme as the referee. The boys needed two more runs in when Alice called the game because the storm was dying down in the city.

They all went back to house to change out of their dirty uniforms. Once they were all back downstairs that sat around the living room waiting the girls playing together with the toys that Carlisle and Esme had given them. They turned around and asked Esme if they were cousins, after a quick look around the room she told them, yes that they were cousins. It was easier then trying to explain the truth to and that was how they were going to be raised.

Carlisle and Emmett were off in the corner talking about something, but not even Edward, who read mind or Alice who could see the future were saying anything. All of a sudden Carlisle called Alexis over. Emmett went to sit with Rosalie.

"Alexis, I need to stress to you the danger of trying another vampire pregnancy, but I know why you are thinking of doing it," Carlisle said, "You want to give the others a chance to have a baby." Alexis just stood there and then she asked "If you could give Esme a child of her own wouldn't you." Carlisle answered, "Yes I would, but there is a lot of danger and so the pregnancies have got to be planned and carefully watch. It is either that or no pregnancies at all."

Having it put to her like that made her realize that Carlisle was doing what he would to keep her safe. So she agreed the deal, knowing that she was doing something to help other people fulfill their chance to be a parent. Alice ran up to her as she turned around excited since she had seen the future.

"So you are going to have children for Rosalie and me," She smiled as she hugged her. Alexis knew that she was doing the right thing and that this would really be helping the family that she had come to love.

As they all come into the living room, they knew that they were going to have to talk about Alexis and what was going to happen in the weeks that follow. Carlisle and Esme decided that the best way to do this was to use in vitro fertilization, so they time the pregnancy to Carlisle vacation that he was planning to take. The big question was which couple would go first. They were trying to come up with a way to fairly decide that and they were still struggling to solve it. Alice and Jasper looked at each other and realized that Rosalie wanted a baby of her more than anything else in the world. They decided that they would wait and let Rosalie go first.

"Carlisle, Alice and I decided together that we want to let Rose and Emmett have a child first," Jasper said as he looked over at Rosalie. Rosalie got up and hugged Alice and Jasper knowing that they had given them a great gift by allowing them to have their child first. Carlisle and Esme talking about when would be the best time to get Alexis pregnant with Rosalie and Emmett's baby.


	7. Chapter 7

The pregnancy was to start in two weeks so it would perfectly align with Carlisle vacations. Also this would give Carlisle and the others a chance to collect the supplies to deliver the baby. Also this would give Carlisle a chance to get the blood supply built up in the house, so they could handle any emergencies that might come up as a result of the pregnancy and birth.

After a few hours of sitting around and talking about the entire plan and what everyone's jobs would be around the house before, during, and after the birth. All of them had to understand that there would be some changes to the way that house ran but in the end everything would return to normal as it could be with two or more babies in the house. Alexis and Alice decided to go for a walk after they were finished. Alice told Alexis that she saw a man in her future and that they would meet soon. The only thing that Alexis care about was whether or not he would love Sam as if she were his own daughter. Alice told her that her vision seem to support her wishes. Alexis was excited but at the same time nervous about meeting someone new.

Alice and Alexis were just finishing up their walk when Carlisle came out and told the girls that they were needed in the house. As they walked in, they saw Nessie and Sam standing there with pictures that they had drawn together of them. Alice and Alexis loved the pictures and went to put them on the fridge so everyone could see the pictures.

Then Sam walked up and asked if she could go outside and play. Everyone decided that going outside and watch the two girls play. Both Sam and Nessie were excited and ran straight to the door. The two girls headed toward the pile of sticks that they had and immediately starting building a house. Emmett and Jasper went over and started helping the girls build the house. Alexis realized that she had made a good choice when she decided to go forward with the pregnancy plans and give Rosalie and Emmett a child, along with Alice and Jasper a child of their own. Emmett and Jasper had helped the house and now the girls could walk inside of the house and play inside.

"Well, aren't you two going to make great fathers," Alexis said as they both walked back toward the group. The guys just gave a huge grin as they realized that the two little girls that they were playing with could easily be their own children in a few years. That was something that they had not thought of before then. Everyone decided that they would head in and relax in the house. Nessie and Sam ran toward the door to see who would get there first. Alexis saw that her daughter was truly a part of the family when she and Nessie grabbed hands so they would go into the house at the same time. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Alexis and told her that it seemed that Sam and Nessie were going to get along very well. This was a great relief to Alexis since she knew that Sam wasn't use to being around other children like her. Alice and Rose were sitting on the floor playing with Nessie and Sam. Alexis and Bella realized that very soon their mothers club would have two new members and that they would have a great time helping each other with the children. The phone rang and Carlisle went to answer it. It was Tonya; she wanted to know if it would be ok for her and her family to come down for another little visit. They had a new vampire that they wanted to introduce to them. Alice looked up at Alexis and motioned her to come towards her.

"Tonya is bringing the man that is in my vision, he will be here in a few days," Alice told her.

Everyone was excited to get to meet a new person who was just like them. Tonya was going to bring him down since he needed to meet someone who could teach him to control his thirst. Carlisle thought that he could help him while they were visiting. Alexis and Alice were excited to get to meet him since he was the man that would forever love Alexis and Sam.


	8. Chapter 8

Tonya and her family showed up the next day and with them was a young man named Benjamin or Ben for short. He was very quiet and way trying not to look at anyone for fear of what would happen to him. Jasper looked at Ben and saw himself a few years ago. Alexis stood back and looked at him. All of a sudden, he looked up and locked eyes with her.

Tonya and the others stood there in awe as Alexis walked up to him and he didn't pull away from her. She knew in her heart that she just had to touch him and let him know that she would not hurt him. He looked into her eyes and introduced himself to her.

"He has never introduced himself before," Tonya said as she looked back and forth between Ben and Alexis.

Alexis knew that she was doing something special when she looked over at Alice who was holding on to Sam. Carlisle invited everyone into the living room. Ben stayed close to Alexis who was trying to keep from breaking into a huge smile because she knew why this was happening.

Jasper looked at him and smiled, "How long have you been a vampire," he asked.

"Fifty-two years but I have only been hunting animals for the past ten years," He answered, "Does the thirst get any easier to control?"

"Yes, it should start getting easier now since you have made past the decade mark but the more you are around humans the harder it will seem to be," Carlisle answered, "Everyone in this has gone through the same struggle that you are facing and has learned to survive the thirst."

Ben realized that the girl beside him was different and she smelled really good. It was like nothing else that he had ever experienced in his life. Carlisle and the others were watching him very closely since Alexis was half human. They were worried that he wouldn't have the control to be able to stop himself from biting her. Jasper could tell that he would not hurt her because she was some how special to him. Ben and Alexis were talking when Sam started to scream because she wanted her mom. Alexis got up and grabbed Sam as she looked at everyone. Ben looked at Sam and asked her how she was. Sam looked at him and told him that he was pretty. Everyone laughed and Alexis told her that he was handsome. Ben seemed to be relaxing as he and Sam played patty-cake and he talked with Alexis. Alice and Jasper stood there and realized that was them a few years ago minus the child. They were the young couple trying to figure out how to help the newer vampire get control of their thirst.

"Well it has always been said that children are the best judges of characters," Rosalie said breaking the silence in the room. Everyone laughed and agreed that she was right. Rosalie and Emmett realized that very soon they would have their own little one to take care of. Pretty soon Ben was up dancing with Sam. Sam seemed to love this guy and it seemed that Alexis had found the man that would be there for her and Sam. Carlisle seemed to have come to the same conclusion and looked as Esme with the eyes that said they had gained another child.

"Ben, I like you," Sam said as she looked at him.

"That is sweet," Ben said as he looked at her.

Everyone looked at the way that Sam and Ben interacted with each other and realized that Ben had found something that would help him with keeping control of is thirst. He wanted to show this little girl that he had just met that he was strong enough to control it. After several days, Tonya and her family headed back to their house and Ben stayed behind to be with Alexis and Sam.

Before they knew it, it was time for Alexis to get pregnant with Emmett and Rosalie's baby.


End file.
